


Sweeter

by singyeong



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singyeong/pseuds/singyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink adores pampering his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Angie!
> 
> I love rare pairings and I love MinKou... _(ㆆᴗㆆ」∠)_

It was a cold winter afternoon. 

Mink flopped down onto their cozy sofa with a thud after taking a hot bath and dressing in his favourite comfy grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He worked as the CEO of a new environment defensor NGO that was kicking ass against big multinationals and pollution-friendly assholes. So it was only normal that Mink poured most of his energy and time on his work.

He was reading a book and Koujaku was lying next to him, - ass in the air, wearing only black boxers that adjusted prettily to the end of his firm globes and one of Mink’s oversized t-shirts - playing Animal Crossing New Leaf. Re-accommodating his glasses, Mink flipped the page lazily. The room was warm, and he could feel a dull grogginess in the back of his eyes, but waved sleep away because the book was really worth it. He didn’t notice when Koujaku had crawled on top on him, legs straddling his right one, and body adapting to the shape of his torso. With his hands on Mink’s chest, he glanced at the wall of text of the book, trying to discover what was that catched his boyfriend’s attention so much.

“Is it interesting?” he asked, eyes moving to Mink’s with an expression of total innocence in his face.

“Very,” the older answered, leaving a soft kiss to Koujaku’s forehead and going back to his book. Mink placed his right hand in Koujaku’s ass gently, action innocent with the purpose of reassuring his boyfriend. He was in the middle of the third paragraph of the page he was currently on when Koujaku started dropping feather light kisses in his jaw while smiling; going from his ear to his chin. He placed another one in Mink’s cheek to then nuzzle his neck and resume his affectionate pecks there.

“Mink...,” Koujaku whispered.

“Mmm?” Mink knew that when Koujaku got clingy it was because he wanted to be pampered, to make sure Mink was still there for him, to give him love. The older adored to indulge his cute boyfriend, enjoying the blushing Koujaku tried to hide every time, how his skin would become warmer and how he could smell just a slightly sweeter tone in Koujaku’s scent when Mink made him all hot and bothered.

“Aren’t you tired?” he continued. Mink smiled.

“I indeed am, Koujaku, today was tiring at the office. Lots of paperwork to do,” Mink closed his book and left on the sofa’s arm. “What about you? How was your day?” He stroked the other’s hair with his left hand, feeling it kind of humid from the shower he took before him.

“It’s been good. We had a lot of customers today. There were a lot of old ladies to get their hair done for the weekend.” Koujaku smiled back at Mink and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch when the older’s hand stroked high in his cheek, next to his temple. He purred.  
“Bet they all were there only because of you though,” Mink smirked. “You just get more handsome by the day.” Koujaku’s cheeks reddened and he pouted.

“You’re a dummy,” he pinched Mink’s nose playfully with his fingers and tried to roll to get away from him, but the other one just grabbed him harder in his ass, not letting him go.

“A dummy, huh?” Mink gathered his boyfriend better in his lap and pulled him up, hands resting now in the lower of Koujaku’s back. “Well, a dummy who’s head over heels for another dummy. I think we are made for each other then.”

Koujaku circled his arms around Mink’s neck and pulled him closer, the other’s hot breath warming his lips. He closed the distance between their lips in a noisy wet kiss. Mink rubbed Koujaku’s back with his large hands, bodies flush against each other, losing themselves into such an intimate moment that burned all of Koujaku’s oxygen in his lungs. The older managed to rub one of his boyfriend’s nipples, that were already hard, and Koujaku let out a wanton moan.

“Make love to me,” he said, flustered. Mink smiled impossibly wider.

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Drop me comments and kudos and I may write a sequel if you like it. c:
> 
> I'm at singyeong.tumblr.com


End file.
